Soreness After Practice
by HazelNights
Summary: Vernon's desires are quite evident after a long hard lacrosse practice, his love helps him cool down for the night.


"Is there anything you want since practice is over?"

"You could always make nachos and come sit on my lap afterwards"

"One or the other"

"Both?2u"

"We'll see how tired I am once we get home"

"You could always just sleep with me"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"I'd actually love it "

"What's gotten into you lately"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, but I do know what'll be in you"

"Vernon Milton Boyd!"

"I love it when you say my name"

"Ima need you to take it down a couple notches"

"Can I take you down instead?"

"Go take a shower-"

"Come with me" He winked

"A COLD ONE"

"Alright, alright. You're no fun anymore"

"I'll remember that"

"Wait nooooo, I'm sorry. I'll go take my cold shower. I'm too hot-"

"Don't even think about finishing that corny ass lyric"

She hears him yells "Hot damn" in the distance, as she began browning the meat and melting the cheese for the she poured the ingredients in the pot and began to stir them she gasped as she felt a semi wet chest press against her.

"You aint scared are you?

"No, just wondering why you don't have a shirt on….and hoping you have more than a towel wrapped around you"

"Lucky for you, I am wearing sweats. And I'm not wearing a shirt because I don't fucking feel like it." He leaned in, kissing her neck and pulling her harshly to himself. As he groped her, she placed her hands over his, biting her lip to control her body's reaction, her head slightly falling back.

"Babe, go, Go sit down before I burn myself, or throw something you can't catch"

"I'll make sure to catch it." She poked her ass out for him to grab before heading to the couch. Turning off the stove she swayed over to him, straddling his lap, she soon took note of his lack of underwear as she gripped him through his sweats. He buried his face in her chest to contain his moans, messaging one breast while sucking the other. Sighing in content she began to slowly rock on his growing erection. She leaned in, moaning in his ear, trailing kisses along his neck. Her hands grasping as much of him as she could hold.

"I need you, now."

Her hands wove into his pants pulling him out only briefly admiring his length. Looking him in his eyes, he shook his head.

"I won't last"

Instead she guided him to her entrance, easing down on him, painfully slowly. She began to bounce, gently kissing his lips. Occasionally stopping to rotate her hips, grinding with all the energy she had left. He gripped her sides, increasing the pace as his peak neared. She knew he was close, and matched his thrusts. Their whimpers and moans filled the room, she was close herself but she wanted more. Just as he was about to release she removed herself from him, his hooded eyes shot open, glowing and irritated. As she attempted to stand his large palms held her to him, nails accidentally scraping her sides. Wincing she raised an eyebrow, he loosened his grip

"Baby boy, let me try something"

The impatience that had washed over his features faltered once he felt her walls around him once more. His chest to her back, his face in the crook of her neck, one hand teased her clit as the other twirled her nipple. She gripped his thighs hard enough to leave prints of her palms on his bronze skin.

"Don't hold back on me Vernon. Cum for me baby boy" Her words collapsed his walls of pride, he came shamelessly, filling her entirely. Riding out his high he led her to hers, soon enough she clenched around him unable to form audible words she uttered his name over and over. Calming from their climaxes she lifted herself from him, catching him flinch.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit more sore than I realized before"

"Massage?"

"Hell yeah"

"Psyche" She teased as she walked away intentionally swaying her hips in his view.

"You're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble once I get feeling in my legs again"

"We'll see if you can keep up"

She heard something fall to the floor, his weak attempt at throwing a pillow at her.


End file.
